


Burnt Toast

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Fictober18 [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: A small glimpse into their morning-Day 14 - "Some people call this wisdom."





	Burnt Toast

Hermann watched his counterpart digging around in the toaster with a fork as he tried to retrieve his now burning toast, "Newt, what in god's name are you doing?"

The shorter man glanced up and smiled from their small kitchenette, "Breakfast!"

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't stop that. Would you at least unplug the toaster before you zap yourself?" Hermann mumbled as he rounded his partner to grab a coffee mug and begin the day. He pressed a quick kiss to Newts face before he started pouring the coffee

Newt unplugged the toaster with a shrug, he knew whatever electric shock he'd get wouldn't kill him but he appreciated the thought, "So wise old man."

"Hmph, while some people call this wise I think it's common sense."

Newt smiled at him before cheering when he pulled out a completely black slice of toast, "Well it's not perfect but,"

"Please don't eat that."

"Old man."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
